From One to Another
by Kelly Masbolle
Summary: In a sticky spot, Miri and Kel turn their thoughts to romance. A sort of vignette-ish, drabble-ish piece.


It was interesting how well Keladry of Mindelan adapted to riding with the Riders after the war. It was not necessarily regular, but quite often Kel would accompany Miri Fisher's rider group, the legendary number seventeen, Group Askew. Rumour had it the name came from Lady Thayet's descriptions of Buri, who formerly lead the group. Nowadays only half of the originals remained, and most were complacent under a youthful leader.

Kel fell right into their casual company, admiring their adeptness, durability and mobility – they complimented her on her ability to complement them. Hoshi was able to carry her over the rough terrain, and each day she learnt something new; tracking, though she was pretty miserable at it, seemed to be growing on the Lady Knight.

It was no wonder than Miri and Kel got along well – they both related with the same high achieving, driven Tortallan women who had brought about the change, as well as participated in, and some would say turned the tide of, the war.

Most importantly it was the way they related to others which brought about a strong friendship. It was one such stormy night when two injured women sat in a hollow in the mountain, praying for help, that they were finally able to share something more than a squadron.

"Kel?"

"Yeah Miri?" She shuffled up the wall uncomfortably, and poked the fire a little so she could see better. Her leg was slashed down the thigh, and had easily bleed through three bandages.

Miri almost didn't speak, examining a shoulder carefully, as well as a series of lacerations on her left forearm, but then rose to the occasion. "If we don't…"

"We will." Kel was stark, assuming a question.

Miri continued. "No. If we die, will we have regrets? Will you have regrets?"

Kel registered her thoughts and rubbed her hands together, saying, "What have I to regret? I've become a knight, helped protect my country, and met some of the most amazing people, given hope to the people… what more do I want?"

"I dunno," Miri's voice quavered, "I just thought – have you ever regretted a person, a him?"

"You haven't ever?"

"No. Why – you haven't?"

They grinned at each other as lighting flashed – there was a sense of understanding.

Miri laughed. "Just because I have a squadron doesn't mean I've been silly in the bushes. I just always wanted the right person." Kel murmured in agreement. "And now, sitting here, I wish I wasn't regretting my failure to find him."

Kel blinked confused. She had seen Miri's glances with Evin, their careful smiles and their insatiable need to be accompanied by the other. Surely she hadn't been avoiding him.

"What about Evin?" she asked.

Miri pulled her bandage tighter. "I just didn't think he wanted a girl like me. I'm too…"

"You're not any of that." Kel grinned. "Anyways, I have it on good authority that he likes you."

"Who told you that?"

"I risk death telling you." Kel coughed a little and turned on her side. Miri shook her head and Kel laughed. "So. You _will_ survive so you can tell him!"

"And you?"

"Me? I just want to go home, and hear about the remainder of the crew. I'm praying that someone will find us – scry or something. I'll survive because otherwise 'milord Raoul will never speak to me again." Kel felt a little giggly about the matter, thinking back to simpler squire years.

"Yeah, but, what about the 'him' we've been discussing?" Miri winked at her, making obscene gestures, those only appropriate in the cave.

"Miri!" Kel exclaimed. "I'm a whole lot younger than you. I have years."

She continued making gestures, before sarcastically saying, "I'm Domitan of Masbolle, and what I would give to court Keladry of Mindelan!" Each syllable was drawn long to mock her.

Kel shook her head. "He's far too busy for me."

Miri scoffed.

"What!" Kel exclaimed, again. "We're in the middle of the royal forest, in a cave off and the beaten track and all you do is pester a youngster like me about my non-existent love life. Thanks for that!"

"Oh boo." Miri laid down again, moving closer to the fire. "Horses are safe?"

"Yep, I can feel their warmth behind me."

"Good. We'll be out in no time."

---

_Author's Note:_

_Hi all. Hope you enjoyed the vignette. Whilst, I don't do chaptered stories, if you had visions of what this may lead to or feel I need to think more on it, give me a buzz on the review line. I hope you enjoyed my foray into drabble-ish future-ish Kel and Miri._


End file.
